MiniTesla
by threewhitedoves
Summary: Nikola's Idea of Sleeping in is defiantly different to Helen's.


**I wrote this at midnight and then posted it pretty much straight away, so sorry if there's any little mistakes I missed!**

**I don't really know when it's set.. maybe somewhere towards the end of the first season? Ash is still there so yeah.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think :)**

**Enjoy!**

_Italics_** - Helen's thoughts  
**

It was a gorgeous day, the sun was out and there was a slight summer's breeze. And to top it all off, There were absolutely no abnormals that needed to be captured. No work that needed her unwavering attention and Will, Ash and Henry were all at this year's Comic-con. Even Big guy went. They couldn't get Nikola out of his lab so they just left him in there.

So Helen had The Sanctuary all to her self, and more importantly the pool. She was digging through the old chest that had all the inflatable toys in it.

"Ha found ya!" She exclaimed with child-like glee. She held up the deflated water-lilo. She couldn't remember if it just hadn't been used, or it actually had a hole in it. It hadn't been used in a couple of years.

_Well lets find out._

She continued to rummage through the old garage-type room next to the pool. She eventfully found a pump. By the time she had finished inflating it she was totally out of breath.

She made her way over to the pool to dump the Lilo before heading of to her room to pick up her towel and get changed.

She never realized how many bathers she had until she was looking at the whole draw full she had tipped on the bed. Most were bikini's but there were a few vintage one's form the 60's, tankini's and some simple but elegant one pieces'_. Hmmm I think I'll go bikini today_. She thought.

She narrowed it down to 3 possible suitors.

There was a purple one with silver embroided flowers on it, A gift from Ashley for her birthday a few years ago.

A simple black one, with a few little white butterflies.

And a plain white one with a few frills on the bottom.

It was a Hard decision, but the black one eventually one out.

As she found a towel and headed down. She thought about possibly knocking on Nikola's door and asking if he would like to join her. But he wouldn't want to be disturbed from what ever important project he was working on and/or depleting her wine cellar.

Helen sighed contently and gently stretched out before settling in on her white Water-lilo in the full sized, crystal clear pool.

She couldn't get anymore relaxed. The warm sun beating down on her skin and the cool-ish breeze playing with her hair.

Her mind started to wonder.

_I wonder if the others are having fun, I hope that hall has air conditioning. Or they may be more then a little uncomfortable. _

_Hmmm what could Nikola possibly be doing in there on this beautiful day? Most likely working for world domination, or domination of my heart. As always. He has to realize that he never had to work for, he has always had my heart from the beginning._

_Maybe if he wasn't so arrogant, I might one day tell him._

Helen's mind slipped more and more into a dream like state.

She was just about to doze off as she heard a tiny splash. _It's probably just a bird _She assured her self.

As she started thinking about there latest Mission, which Nikola had decided to join in on, She remembered something she had been puzzling over before she decided to come out to the pool.

When they caught the abnormal Nikola had said

"good, now I can finally sleep in tomorrow"

Nikola Never sleeps in. He hardly ever sleeps at all.

What on earth was he doing up there?

She heard the splashing again.

This time curiosity got the better of her and she opened her eyes. To find no other then a Mini-Tesla climbing up onto the Lilo, then up her leg to rest on her stomach.

"Oh my god Nikola!" She was shocked this little Mini-Niko felt solid! So it couldn't be a hologram..

"Why hello Helen" It spoke! And it was grinning! What was this?

Helen was shocked into silence, she couldn't find her voice.

"This is what I've been working on for sometime now, and I heard that the little kiddies were going out for the day so I thought this would be the perfect time to test it. And I was not wrong" He said, looking up to admire the view his spot on his stomach provided him with.

Helen Blushed upon realizing just how much he could see and picked him up so he could stand on the palm of her hand.

"How is this possible Nikola? What have you done?"

"Long story, but this is not a hologram. I'm just controlling this little body."

"I can see that, it's solid."

"I know, great advancement in technology as we know it blah blah blah"

"Really Nikola, it is!" It was amazing! This could revolutionize her work! If he could control Human size bodies, then no more putting her team at risk everyday!

"I already know what you're thinking and sorry Helen, It is specifically for vampire genes."

Well there goes that plan.

The little Tesla winked out of existence. And she worried that something had happened to the real Tesla. But that was short lived as she felt a full-sized hand run up her arm from behind. And then suddenly she was drenched! Standing in the waist deep water glaring at Nikola, who was smiling smugly. He had just effectively pissed her off by flipping her out of her own little world and into the freezing water!

"What on earth was that for?" she nearly yelled at him.

"Um, Hi?" I couldn't help it Helen! It was just to tempting to resist!"

Then Helen did something she thought she would never do. She jumped on top of him and dunked him. All in one fluent movement. All these years working with abnormal's had taught her how important the element of surprise was. And when he came out of the water he looked very surprised. And now a little pissed himself.

"My hair! Look at it!" he groaned and held a wet lock up for examination before letting it fall back against his head.

"Sorry Edward. Did you think about my hair before you flipped me huh? Yeah I didn't think so!"

Nikola Growled and pounced. Next thing she knew she was up against the wall with his lips hard against hers.

"Don't – Call – Me – Edward!" Nikola said between Kisses which took awhile to get out.

"Edward" she breathed into his ear with a sly grin.

"Oh and I love you in that Bikini Helen and it wouldn't be a shame if anything happened to it."

Helen's grin grew even wider. She was glad she hadn't worn Ashley's birthday present because she had a feeling that she may never be wearing this one again.

"you wouldn't"

"Oh I would" Nikola let one nail grow just enough to cut the strap at her side.

"Nikola!" She playfully hit his bare chest. And watched as the top floated away.

"I warned you. I do not sparkle and I'm not obsessed with a mere human"

At that Helen raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah ok, bad example. But your not just a mere Mortal to me Helen. You should know that by now. You're a very beautiful human."

She last part was muffled by his lips finding her breast. She couldn't hold back the groan that escaped her lips.

His soft hands ran up her legs and cut away her bikini bottoms, and they to floated away to join the top.

Helen had just enough self control left to dispose of his swimming trunks as easy as he had her bikini.

"Not here *groan* Nikola"

Nikola looked up at her with a gleam in his eye.

"Yours or mine? I never thought I'd be saying that to you Miss Magnus."

She laughed at that. She never thought so either.

"Mine closer" She said with a wink.

*Hours Later tangled in each others Limbs*

Helen could hardly think. Every time she looks at his hand now, she is going to giggle. Just the thought of what they could do made her ache for more.

"Nikola?" she said tenderly

"mm-hmm" He replied somewhat sleepy

"Your replacing that bikini"


End file.
